Todos tenemos un pasado un presente y un futuro
by musa del viento
Summary: Años después de la guerra Seamus Finnigan se encontraba en el Callejón Diagon, cuando sin previo a visto se rencuentra con el amor de su vida Hope Collins...
1. Chapter 1

La música sonaba a todo el volumen provocando que los vidrios de las ventanas del Gran Comedor resonaran de una manera que pareciera que estuviesen vibrando o algo por el estilo. Las mesas que se habían instalado para que los alumnos comiencen algo antes de que el baile comenzara estaban prácticamente vacías a excepción de dos mesas en una estaban sentados un chico con el cabello del color parecido al azabache y junto a el un muchacho pelirrojo y los no dejaban de hablar, y la otra mesa que se encontraba ocupada era por un chico de cabello castaño que jugaba con los cubiertos que había sobre ella.

-hola Seamus- dijo una voz algo chillona como de niña, que provoco que el castaño levantara la cabeza.

-Hola Hope- dijo este y le sonrió a la muchacha.

No hacia mucho que ellos habían comenzado a formar una amistad, hacia algunas semanas que ambos sentados a la mesa del Gran comedor se preguntaban si Harry Potter había puesto su nombre en el cáliz de fuego o alguien mas lo había hecho, aunque pareciera extraño de esa manera había comenzado su amistad. La muchacha se sentó a un lado de el y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunto algo distraída -¿Dónde esta Lavender? – Seamus suspiro ante aquella pregunta.

-Pues que se ha ido, con Parvati y Padmal supuestamente a consolarlas porque ni Harry ni Ron han estado de animo para bailar con ellas- explico Seamus mientras señalaba la mesa del fondo donde estaban sentados el pelirrojo y el azabache.- sin embargo, esta divirtiéndose de lo lindo con esos chicos de beauxbatons y a mi me ha dejado aquí.-

La muchacha rio entre dientes y Seamus la fulmino con la mirada, sin embargo aunque no podía encontrar la gracia rio junto con ella.

Hope era una niña realmente agradable y linda , por eso no se había sorprendido de verla en el baile a pesar de que solo los de cursos inferiores al 4 grado podían asistir si alguien mayor los invitaba, era lógico que cualquiera hubiese querido invitar a Hope, ella era simplemente adorable, el cabello rubio lacio le llegaba hasta la cintura y tenia unos hermosos ojos color azul que parecían zafiros además de que sus facciones le daban un aire de ser dulce, cosa que había comprobado Seamus en varias ocasiones no era.

-No te burles de mi desgracia-dijo el, aunque no pudo contener las risas- ¿ y tu pareja? ¿Dónde esta? –la chica se encogió de hombros.

-la verdad es que no lo se, lo deje haya en la pista de baile pero ahora no lo veo- volvió a sonreírle a Seamus y por una extraña razón el sentía que se ruborizaba.-bueno Seamus, dime quieres bailar? - el castaño se sorprendió a ante ellos sin embargo acepto.

Los dos chicos se pusieron de pie y caminaron hacia la pista de baile mientras una canción suave comenzaba a sonar….

Un fuerte golpe volvió a la realidad a Seamus, de pronto recordó donde se encontraba y que tiempo era en el que estaba.

-lo siento - dijo este mientras levantaba la mirada - Ho….. Ho ….Hope ¿eres tu?

La mujer con la que Seamus había chocado lo miro detenidamente y después parpadeo , al parecer tampoco ella podía creer lo que esta viendo.

-No te preocupes Seamus- dijo esta dedicándole una de esas sonrisas que alguna vez lo volvieron loco, sin embargo se podía notar que esa sonrisa estaba algo tensa- dime ¿Cómo haz estado?.-

-Bien no puedo quejarme ahora trabajo para el ministerio – explico encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

Hope asintió con la cabeza .

-me alegro d e oír eso Seamus- ella miro hacia atrás como buscando a alguien – y dime…tu bueno…te haz casado?.-

A pesar d e que Seamus ya no era ningún adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas, pudo sentir como e l corazón le latía rápidamente.

-Yo …bueno- vacilo- no - dijo y agacho la mirada- ¿ y tu?

La pregunta estuvo de mas pues alguien la respondió incluso antes de que Hope la hubiese asimilado.

-madre- dijo una niña pequeña de cabello rubio, que iba vestida con algo parecido a un traje sastre solo que en lugar de pantalón llevaba una falda sobre unas mallas y lo que le daba inocencia era la manera en la que estaba peinada con dos colitas a los lados y perfectamente hechas, además de que estaba comiendo un enorme helado- madre, podemos irnos?-

Hope se encogió de hombros y miro a su hija.

-Claro, Gwendolyn no seas descortés y saluda al señor- la niña asintió y estiro su mano.

-Muy buenas tardes Señor….-

-Finnigan-

-Señor Finnigan-continuo la niña después de que Seamus le hubiese dicho su apellido- es un placer conocerlo –Seamus tomo la mano de la pequeña y asintió con la cabeza- mi nombre es un Gwendolyn .-

Seamus trato por todos los medios de no reírse, puesto que una niña tan pequeña hablara de aquella forma para ser sinceros resultaba bastante gracioso. Sin embargo el color de los ojos de la pequeña le resultaban realmente familiares, y además el tono de piel de ella y de Seamus era tan parecido, algo no muy común …..

-Cielo- dijo Hope y la niña soltó la mano de Seamus - toma- la mujer le entrego a su hijas uno galeones - porque no vas a Sortilegios Weasley y te compras algo , ya te alcanzo yo.-

Gwendolyn hizo mal gesto y con toda la serenidad característica de un adulto como de 50 años dijo.

-Madre , es solo que en aquel lugar venden solo trivialidades y cosas para niños pequeños- Seamus ya no pudo evitarlo y rio a carcajadas, Hope lo fulmino con la mirada- bien de acuerdo ya voy.-

Y la niña se encamino al negocio de los gemelos Weasley

-Seamus, necesito decirte algo- comenzó a hablar Hope atropelladamente- espera mi lechuza, de acuerdo-Seamus la miro anonadado pero asintió con la cabeza- tengo que irme, conociendo a Gwendolyn volverá a incomodar a George –Hope suspiro y comenzó a caminar para alcanzar a su hija.

Seamus la miro irse y sin poder evitarlo el corazón volvió a latirle desbocadamente como a un joven


	2. Chapter 2: Recuerdos 1

Probablemente ni si quiera el sabia lo que hacia, no estaba tan consiente como le hubiese gustado estarlo pero sin embargo no tenia otra alternativa, había tomado aquella vasija grabada con runas antiguas y la puso sobre el escritorio que le correspondía a el, miro el de su compañero que se encontraba vacio pues el día de hoy el llegaría tarde. Seamus acerco su varita mágica la sien y concentrándose en aquellos recuerdos que lo habían atormentado desde que volvió a ver Hope, luego de unos momentos de su sien salió una especie de hebra de color plateado que el inmediatamente coloco en la vasija y así continuo hasta obtener al menos media docena de pensamientos, sumergió la cabeza en el pensadero y de pronto como si se transportara por la red flu sintió como si se levantara del suelo y comenzara a volar.

Vio después de ya tantos años aquella locomotora roja, que durante 7 años de su v ida lo había llevado al lugar mas maravilloso del mundo, sin embargo aquel año no seria tan bueno al menos no como el lo recordaba, diviso a lo lejos a su yo joven y este miraba en todas direcciones y el sabia porque, solo había una razón Hope…..

-Hay Seamus….¿no piensas subir?-le pregunto un Neville joven que asomaba la cabeza por la puerta del tren.

-Solo espera un momento-dijo el Seamus joven, mientras este aun buscaba la cabellera rubia entre la multitud de cabezas que había ahí.

El Seamus mayor noto como el de 17 años, temblaba de pies a cabeza por el miedo de que aquella persona especial para el no apareciera, el tenia el presentimiento de que si lo aria de que en cualquier momento la oji azul llegaría a su lado, sin embargo el silbato del tren sonó fuertemente y el agacho la cabeza lo mas probable es que ella no volvería, se dio la media vuelta y cuando comenzaba a caminar escucho una voz que lo llamaba.

-Seamus, Seamus!11-grita la joven Hope en aquel entonces llevaba el cabello hasta los hombros.

Seamus corrió hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente haciéndola elevarse del suelo y dar algunas cuantas vueltas, el beso su coronilla y ella se ruborizo…

-Creí que no volverías-susurro Seamus.

-No podía irme, sabiendo que tu estarías aquí, siempre juntos lo recuerdas?-le dijo la rubia y el asintió y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

El Seamus mayor miraba aquella escena con demasiada añoranza, hacia tanto tiempo que había dejado olvidado aquel recuerdo, cuando ella se fue, cuando ella le dijo que lo mejor era que todo acabara , sin embargo ver de nuevo aquello lo había llenado de esperanza.

Los dos jóvenes subieron tomados de las manos al tren , ahí Ginny y Luna abrazaron a Hope fuertemente, al parecer también ellas dos habían sospechado que probablemente no volverían a verla.

Todo volvió a girar, Seamus no sabia porque probablemente aquel recuerdo hubiese estado cortado por algo que el había olvidado por completo, sin embargo volvió a estar junto a la pareja era una especie de armario o algo por el estilo pues estaban realmente apretujados.

-Deberíamos huir en la primera oportunidad-dijo la rubia-

-No lo se- susurro Seamus

-Piénsalo de acuerdo, en el primer fin de semana a Hogsmeade podemos desaparecer y aparecer en un aeropuerto comprar unos boletos y reunirnos con mi madre en los Estados Unidos- ya hacia mas de una hora que hablaban de lo mismo una y otra vez.

El Seamus mayor recordó porque, el no quería dejar abandonados a sus amigos, aunque incluso habían hablado de la posibilidad de buscar a Dean y escapar los 3 , pues eran considerados sangres sucias, pero Seamus no podía, el quería estar al pie del cañón ayudar y tratar por todos los medios d e defender a los que no podían.

-Luego hablaremos de esto, ¿de acuerdo?- Hope hizo un puchero pero sin embargo Seamus sonrió.

-Te amo-dijo este y la abrazo mas fuerte- y siempre estaremos juntos, mantendré mi promesa, pero ahora no podemos discutir eso de huir, veremos como esta la situación en Hogwarts ¿de acuerdo?- Hope asintió.

El joven Seamus se acerco cada vez mas a ella, y el Seamus mayor recordaba a la perfección el delicioso perfume que la chica llevaba puesto ese día , ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, Seamus la acerco mas a el y poco a poco fueron juntando sus labios.

El recuerdo desapareció ante sus ojos, todo se volvió borroso y sabia que otro vendría pues al menos había sacado 6 de su mente y apenas llevaba dos.

-Hope tienes que irte-le dijo Seamus mientras limpiaba las lagrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos a base de besos- tu madre te necesita.-

Recién (como recordaba Seamus) se habían enterado que el padre de Hope había sido detenido por haberse casado con una muggle y porque esta había concebido a una sangre sucia y le habían mostrado a ambas los secretos del mundo mágico. Su madre le había enviado una carta rogándole que volviera a casa y que juntas escaparan, ahora que su padre estaba en Azkaban no tardarían en intentar asesinarlas.

-Ven conmigo-le rogo Hope con la voz ronca- por favor- Seamus negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo, aquí soy mas útil, solo las retrasaría- Hope comenzó a sollozar descontroladamente.

-Lo prometiste –dijo ella

-Lo se, pero por tu bien debo quedarme-

-ahí están los sangre sucia- grito una voz de los nuevos profesores

-Hope vete ya!-Grito Seamus desesperado- escóndete!

Sin embargo la chica no pudo correr ya la habían sostenido entre dos y el otro había sometido a Seamus.

-Déjenla –grito este- déjenla!

-Suéltenme!-exigió la rubia- yo no eh hecho nada

-Ahora que tu padre ha sido detenido-dijo el que sometía a Seamus- podemos hacer lo que queramos contigo, y tu novio sangre sucia vera como lo hacemos.

El mortifago aventó a Seamus contra la pared y este se golpeo fuertemente contra la pared. Quería levantarse tratar de salvarla pero no podía, estaba seguro de que se había roto una costilla pues le costaba horrores respirar, El Seamus mayor recordaba aquel dolor, no por la costilla rota, sino por la impotencia.

-tu pagaras que tu padre me hubiese enviado a Azkaban- dijo el mortifago con una voz áspera y gruesa.

Hope pataleaba como loca , pero lo único que gritaba era Seamus! no le hagan nada a Seamus. El mortifago puso la varita en la mejilla de Hope y esta dejo de moverse, las lagrimas inundaban sus ojos y comenzaban a desbordarse de sus ojos Por favor

-_Cruccio- _grito el mortifago

-No- dijo Seamus mientras se ponía de pie- déjenla tranquila…..


End file.
